During the drilling of a wellbore, various fluids are typically used in the well for a variety of functions. The fluids may be circulated through a drill pipe and drill bit into the wellbore, and then may subsequently flow upward through the wellbore to the surface. During this circulation, the drilling fluid may act to remove drill cuttings from the bottom of the hole to the surface, to suspend cuttings and weighting material when circulation is interrupted, to control subsurface pressures, to maintain the integrity of the wellbore until the well section is cased and cemented, to isolate the fluids from the formation by providing sufficient hydrostatic pressure to prevent the ingress of formation fluids into the wellbore, to cool and lubricate the drill string and bit, and/or to maximize penetration rate.
As stated above, wellbore fluids are circulated downhole to remove rock, as well as deliver agents to combat the variety of issues described above. Fluid compositions may be water-based or oil-based and may comprise weighting agents, surfactants, proppants, and polymers. However, for a wellbore fluid to perform all of its functions and allow wellbore operations to continue, the fluid stays in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which substantial amounts or, in some cases, practically all of the wellbore fluid may be lost to the formation. For example, wellbore fluid can leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through a highly porous rock matrix surrounding the borehole.
Lost circulation is a recurring drilling problem, characterized by loss of drilling mud into downhole formations. It can occur naturally in formations that are fractured, highly permeable, porous, cavernous, or vugular. These earth formations can include shale, sands, gravel, shell beds, reef deposits, limestone, dolomite, and chalk, among others. The occurrence of a stuck pipe, hole collapse, loss of well control, and loss of or decreased production may be encountered while drilling and producing oil and gas.
Lost circulation may also result from induced pressure during drilling. Specifically, induced mud losses may occur when the mud weight, for well control and to maintain a stable wellbore, exceeds the fracture resistance of the formations. A particularly challenging situation arises in depleted reservoirs, in which the drop in pore pressure weakens hydrocarbon-bearing rocks, but neighboring or inter-bedded low permeability rocks, such as shales, maintain their pore pressure. This can make the drilling of certain depleted zones impossible because the mud weight to support the shale exceeds the fracture resistance of the sands and silts.
Other situations arise in which isolation of certain zones within a formation may be beneficial. For example, one method to increase the production of a well is to perforate the well in a number of different locations, either in the same hydrocarbon bearing zone or in different hydrocarbon bearing zones, and thereby increase the flow of hydrocarbons into the well. Difficulties associated with producing from a well in this manner relates to the control of the flow of fluids from the well and to the management of the reservoir. For example, in a well producing from a number of separate zones (or from laterals in a multilateral well) in which one zone has a higher pressure than another zone, the higher pressure zone may disembogue into the lower pressure zone rather than to the surface. Similarly, in a horizontal well that extends through a single zone, perforations near the “heel” of the well, i.e., nearer the surface, may begin to produce water before those perforations near the “toe” of the well. The production of water near the heel reduces the overall production from the well.
During the drilling process muds are circulated downhole to remove rock as well as deliver agents to combat the variety of issues described above. Mud compositions may be water or oil-based (including mineral oil, biological, diesel, or synthetic oils) and may comprise weighting agents, surfactants, proppants, and gels. In attempting to cure these and other problems, crosslinkable or absorbing polymers, loss control material (LCM) pills, gels, and cement squeezes have been employed.